1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a thin-film transistor array substrate and a display device including the thin-film transistor array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device, such as an organic light-emitting display device and a liquid crystal display device, may include a thin-film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, and wires coupling the TFT and the capacitor.
The display device may be manufactured by forming a minute pattern of the TFT, the capacitor, and the wires on a substrate, and the display device operates by a complex connection between the TFT, the capacitor, and the wires.
With the increasing demand for compact and high resolution displays, an efficient space arrangement and connection structure between the TFT, the capacitor, and the wires included in the display device are increasingly desired.